


Kiss me before Sunrise

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 在外飘了一阵忙于当猎魔人的鲁路修回去探望ZERO了，他比约定时间到得要早，遂临时起意决定给人一个小惊喜。





	Kiss me before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 夜袭送自己设置的PWP，一些快乐的主动爬床和一些快乐的后续。

他在午夜之前悄悄溜进屋，尽可能没闹出太大动静地在一层的淋浴间洗去了风尘，然后踩着指向十二的钟点上了楼。偌大的屋子通常仅供一人居住，在那位不四处走动的时候，大部分地方都显得空荡荡且安安静静的。按说在他开始不定期拜访此处的居所之后，这里的生活气息与之前相比已经丰富了不少，但是——嗯，对于独居且不算邋遢、甚至应该说自律过头的男性来说，这空间可能是有些过大了。

二楼没有亮灯，不过在摸着黑爬完楼梯之后，鲁路修的视野已经适应了夜间模式，因而也很清楚该前往哪个房间寻找他想找的那个人。他走向那间卧室，房门没有上锁，他踮着脚溜进去，让锁扣在身后合拢，用手指减缓并掩住了轻微的咔哒声。他在门口就已经蹬掉拖鞋，赤着双脚摸向床铺所在的方位。独居的男人仰躺在床铺一侧，一条胳膊平压在被褥外头，好似是在探向身侧的空处。

窗帘只拉拢了一半，铺洒进屋的一小方月光将整个房间都映亮了些，于是鲁路修得以在接近他时看清他安睡的模样。大抵是相当疲累了，即使鲁路修在床铺边倾下身去、呼吸都似有若无地掠过他的皮肤，男人也丝毫没有睁眼醒来并向自己迷迷糊糊问候一句的迹象。为此鲁路修哭笑不得地摇了摇头，指尖触抚代替了一个吻落在他的面颊上，轻轻向他的耳侧拂去，让他的一缕鬓发滑到了耳后。

朱雀依然没有醒来。鲁路修思考了几秒钟是该吻他还是该直接轻手轻脚摸上床铺空出另一侧好好睡下，嘴唇贴近他的额角迟滞了片刻，隔着那点儿距离感受到对方令人安心的气息和温度。他们有阵子没见面了，要说对更为亲昵的接触毫无想法肯定是谎话。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，轻轻挨蹭了一下对方的眉梢。朱雀发出一声含糊的呓语，近在咫尺的声息比任何用于自我说服的胡思乱想都更有效。鲁路修在那一瞬间弹起身来，瞪着对方的面容看了约莫半分钟，随后深呼吸了一次，捏好了有些发抖的手指。

他还是从床铺的另一侧爬上去的，掀开被褥一角，小心地钻进底下，但他没有停留在有空余位置的这一侧，而是摸索着向床上的另一人拱动过去。他先是摸到了朱雀的胯骨，从这里开始入手，慢慢弄清了朱雀的裤腰所在的位置。在这样一片黑暗逼仄的空间里想要进行一些活动比想象中要难，好在鲁路修足够谨慎也足够耐心，当他将已经烘暖的手指探入对方的底裤内侧、尝试将藏在里头的某样东西给拿出来之后，他屏息聆听了一会儿，朱雀的呼吸声依然相当平稳。这就有些不同寻常了。

鲁路修无声地弯了下唇角，试着搓捏了一下躺在掌心里的那件东西。朱雀的阴茎在睡眠中自然是安分而柔软的，这说明他多半没在做什么会让人血液贲张的美梦。不过兴许是积攒了一些时日没能好好发泄，那东西很快就在他的手掌里充血膨大了一些。鲁路修用手指抓捏着它把玩了一会儿，让它稍微胀硬起来，然后摸着黑将自己的嘴唇压在了它的顶部。

即使他伸手向侧边掀起了一道缝隙以保证呼吸顺畅，被子里头的空间还是比较窒闷，而且事实上——鲁路修在察觉到这点后脸上一阵发热——满是朱雀的气息和温度。他身陷其中，因那被压迫着的体感过于强烈而有些难为情，以至于他连用舌头逗弄那根阴茎的动作都变得不太利索了。朱雀的龟头味道不算浓厚，但在鲁路修尝试将它含入口腔时，那根性器本身的男性气味还是直冲他的鼻腔。鲁路修抽了口气，脸上变得更热了，他开始觉得这么一次临时起意的行动不能自我辩解说只是为了恶作剧。

他确实想要这个。他不太确定自己的口交技巧如何，不过他对付朱雀这根东西的经验不算太少，应该足够他达到自己的目的。鲁路修含着已经咽在口中的部分轻轻吸吮，手指绕着嘴唇没有触及的冠状沟来回搓摸。朱雀的呼吸变得不那么平稳了，但身体还沉在原处一动不动。他的阴茎在鲁路修的作弄下完全苏醒了过来，变得坚硬而炙热。鲁路修本想卖力吞吐一番，又觉得用力过猛可能惊动到对方的睡眠——如果朱雀这会儿真的还安心睡着的话。另一方面，他决定对自己的喉咙好一点，所以他只是稍微咽深了一些，手指裹着溢出唇角的唾液绕在胀大的肉棒上来回搓弄，同时卖力地搅动着自己的舌头。

睡着的人是不会费心进行射精管理的，随着性刺激而给出相应的结果也是相当正常的。不过即便如此，鲁路修还是在被子里闷得出了汗。他在自己变得呼吸困难之前成功地让朱雀射在了自己的嘴里，他含着温热的液体下咽，让它们一滴不漏地滑进自己的喉咙。事情发展至此他本来的目的已经达成了，然而他在多吞咽了一口唾沫后又一次屏息静气，发觉朱雀的呼吸在急促地抽响了几次之后又恢复了平稳，不由得磨了磨牙根。

行啊，鲁路修想，我才不管你是单纯地想继续睡还是巴不得我再主动些然后暗自偷着乐，我倒要看看你能装多久。在一阵窸窸窣窣之后，他伸手攀过朱雀的腰，跨到对方身上，撑起身来让被子顺着自己的后背滑了下去。他的衣物被留在床铺空出来的那一侧，被汗水浸湿的皮肤乍一下暴露在空中稍微有些凉。鲁路修抹了下额角，低头俯视着那个看似挂着安稳睡颜的男人，伸出一只手撑在了他颈侧的枕面上。

或许是因为被子滑开了，朱雀稍微蜷起了肩膀。鲁路修俯下身去亲了亲他的脖子，另一只手重新探向他的腰间，拨弄着他才泄过一次的性器。那根东西并没有变软多少，事实上，它的外廓还挺坚硬的，鲁路修相当怀疑自己就这么坐上去也没什么关系。他依然耐心等待了一会儿，直到他在朱雀的脖子上磨出一小圈牙印，在肌肉层相当坚实的胸口也吸咬了好几下，甚至玩闹性质地啃了一会儿朱雀的乳头，才在对方依然闭着眼不加动弹的情况下扶着那根裹满自己唾液的性器坐稳当了，让它的顶端挤在了自己的股缝里。

这样做有点蠢，鲁路修在真的坐下去之前还是分神想了想。他其实不是真的想用把人当成按摩棒这种行为来报复朱雀的无作为，毕竟对方多半是正阖着眼在美滋滋地享受的。自己主动服务的次数可不多，往前数几年都不够多。然而——好吧，想要这个的是自己。还是及时承认这点为好。他咬住自己的嘴唇，努力抠开自己清洁过的肛门，让那个已经被濡湿的龟头形状缓慢地嵌合进入口处的肌肉环。他做得太谨慎也太慢，事实上他不太拿捏得准该如何同时在手头和腰胯以下发力，与此同时还要维持身体的平衡。在他总算将朱雀的整个龟头都塞进自己的屁股之后，他又出了一些汗。他拿开手指，撑在了自己的膝盖上。

角度合适，硬度足够，余下的部分就相对简单一些了——坐在这根东西上操开自己。鲁路修夹着那根粗物晃了两下腰，感到它挤在肠道中摩擦的分量，一个不留神碰到前列腺便是一阵令人腰酥腿软的酸麻感。他喘出一口气，加大幅度又颠动了几下，在酥麻感从敏感处阵阵扩开时自唇间溢出更多柔软声息。他正打算鼓起劲来沉坐到底，忽然有一双手掌包覆住他的臀部，握着他的屁股将那根东西在他毫无防备的情况下撞进了他的身体。

“——啊！……”

鲁路修失声叫了出来，慌乱间对上了一双不知何时已然睁开的暗沉眼睛。被他压坐在身下的男人似笑非笑地看着他，手掌拍打了一下他的屁股。“我还以为你会在天亮之后很久才到，至少要过中午。我是按晚餐时间来做排期的。”朱雀说。他说话时裹着一点儿困顿的哑音，然而吐词成句的方式再正常不过了。“怎么，想给我个惊喜吗？”

明说出来就没什么意思了，鲁路修撇着嘴想。“……你是什么时候醒的？”

“大概是在你扒下我的裤子的时候吧。”朱雀回答道，“亏你能在被子里边憋那么久，也不担心被闷晕过去。”

“我留了透气口来着。”鲁路修声明道。他哼了一声，不满地跨在对方腰间扭动了几下腰肢，结果只是让他自己的腿股一阵发软。“你的警惕性才是严重降低了——啊，我还以为你实际醒来的时间要更早一点呢。”他皱起了鼻子，“你不该在我走进房间的时候就醒过来吗？万一是别人在你毫无防备的情况下摸进你的卧室，结果你在被脱掉裤子的时候才醒过来，那得有多危险啊？”

“你能进来是因为你拥有我的全权许可，至于别人嘛，其实不太可能不惊动任何一道防卫网就这么安然无恙地走进来。”朱雀懒洋洋地解释道，张开嘴僵住一瞬又将一个小哈欠给咽了回去，“再说了，我太困了。难得休息一会儿，就别揪着这种问题不放了。饶了我吧。”

装相，鲁路修盯着他想。你就演吧，看样子当ZERO的经历让你学会了不少事情，最起码精进了表演功底。“你下面这根明明就很精神。”鲁路修说。朱雀依然牢牢地抓着他的屁股，让大半根粗硬性器都嵌在他的身体里，他几乎能在蹭动腰腿时感觉到蜷曲的毛发挠在自己的皮肤上。

“因为我已经睡了一觉了，多少比之前要好一点。”朱雀说，嗓音轻柔得让人有些不安，“另外，你知道人们通常在睡眠被打扰的时候会有多火大吧，鲁路修？”

鲁路修有些心虚地张开嘴，下一秒他就被朱雀抵着床垫的挺腰活动给操得迸出一声惊叫，接下来也没能及时闭嘴收声。只有唾液润滑的结果就是他的肠壁被操得一阵火辣辣的疼，肉体摩擦间也没有过于湿黏的水声，但挤碰时的啪啪响动一点儿不见少。朱雀就那样抓着他的屁股狠操了他几个来回，顶得他腰都软了，腿股随着每一下冲撞入内的力道而打着颤。鲁路修听着自己的呻吟声一阵头晕，他有阵子没发出过这么夸张煽情的声音了，就算不会过度害臊也是一时间不太习惯。他张着嘴啊啊直叫了好一会儿，朱雀总算愿意顿上一顿，松开他的屁股而改握住他的腰，阴茎依然严严实实插着他的股穴。

“不过看在你刚才很努力的份上，我原谅你一半。”朱雀这么说道，“剩下的一半就看你接下来的表现了。”

鲁路修瞪了他一眼，上半身晃了一晃，向前躬下了腰。“歇息好的人自己动。我的屁股已经很痛了，腿也很累。”鲁路修哼声道，“能多快恢复过来跟我会不会累完全是两码事。”朱雀握在他腰间捏了捏，拇指向上蹭过他的肋骨。鲁路修将手指扣在对方肩上，分毫不让地与之对视。片刻之后朱雀笑了，同时略显无奈地扬起了眉毛。

“其实你根本就还没怎么动吧，你可真擅长使唤人。”朱雀仰在枕面上摇了摇头，“既然这样，好吧。这是你要求的，可别多抱怨啊。”

他将鲁路修的腰握得更紧，力道之大让鲁路修觉得他必然会掐出指印。就算以自己目前的体质留不下多么长久的淤痕，这种做法也相当粗暴了。不过这点儿力道变化不算什么，重头戏还在后头——朱雀掐着他的腰硬是将他按向床铺，使得他的屁股狠狠顿落在耸立着的肉棒上。鲁路修抽了口气，还没缓过劲来，对方就握着他的腰将他推起，让那根东西从他的肠道里滑出一截，紧接着又是伴着坠落感的一记凿击。“——啊！”鲁路修尖叫起来，“好、好深，啊——朱雀……呜啊……”

他的叫喊很快变作了破碎的啜泣，其间仍然裹着些高亢的单音。幸好ZERO是独居，而且没有通常意义上的邻居，安全起见就连最近的住户都被排开了一段距离，他们在卧房里闹出再大的动静也不会惊扰到别人。鲁路修骑坐在那根粗物上，身体不由自主地颠来晃去，朱雀的手掌渐渐从他的腰间挪到了他的胯骨上，被使劲抓捏所造成的痛感也从一处转移到另一处。这个角度下真的进得很深，他的小腹里跳动起一阵钝痛，他以为他的肚子都要被那根凶器给操穿了。奇怪的是，他并没有因身体遭受这样的对待而感到气恼，反而在身体一次又一次被凿击开的过程中愈发兴奋起来。他边呜咽边主动放松自己的腰腿，努力让自己不要因深入摩擦所造成的痛感而过度紧绷，让身下的肉洞能顺利地将插入的性器给吞没至根。他的屁股哆嗦着高潮了一回，绞着填塞在内的肉棒缩紧不放。朱雀停下了手头和腰胯间的动作，让他暂时歇在那里，阴部的毛发紧贴在他鼓胀的会阴上。

“你啊。”朱雀轻声感慨道，“怎么感觉你比我还想要这个呢。”

鲁路修闭着眼喘息了片刻，感受着嵌合在体内的形状和温度。他再睁开眼时还向下勾着头颈，正对上那双浸了深暗夜色的眼睛。他被朱雀看得不太自在，略一抿唇后探过指尖，按在对方的面颊边缘浅浅摩挲。“……说什么呢，ZERO。”他咕哝道，“你需要担当的责任比谁都多，没法分出多少心思来想念我才是理所当然的吧。”

他眼见着面前的男人眼底汇聚起汹涌暗潮，嘴唇轻轻抖动了一下，抿作一道生硬的线条。捏着他胯骨的手掌忽然动了，搓按着他的臀部将两瓣软肉向中缝挤压而去，力道之大让鲁路修感觉不太妙。朱雀的反应比他意想中的表现要更为认真，事实上，那副表情很像是被他的言语给刺痛了。

“你怎么敢……”

朱雀的声音变得很低，毫无征兆地松开手并撑起身，把鲁路修给撞得仰躺下去。他们的下半身还牢牢嵌合在一块儿，过于深入的顶搅和大幅度的角度变换让鲁路修的肚子里一阵翻腾。“抱歉、抱歉，是我说错话了——啊！”在朱雀捏住他的足踝提至空中时，鲁路修开始感到惊慌了。他扭动了几下腰腿，结果朱雀牢牢抓住了他的腿弯，让他下半身被粗物操开的样子变得一览无遗，然后深而狠地继续干他。“我不、不该在这点上怀疑你的，”鲁路修勉强在呻吟中拼凑着言语，“我不是要……慢点、朱雀，稍微慢点……呜啊啊啊！”

他的下半身被扳得太高，别说朱雀了，连他自己都能看见自己的股穴一抽一抽地吞吐着男根的模样。切实被粗暴进犯的体感再加上这样的视觉刺激，鲁路修很快又开始头晕了。他觉得自己快要被那激烈的穿凿感给抛飞起来，肚子里头也快烧着了。像这样为人所占有带给他一种奇怪的饱足感，也将他的一多半思考能力都从脑子里给挤了出去。“你真的想让我停下来吗？”他隐约听见朱雀在发问。那根肉棒还在不依不饶地干他，顶在他的小腹里突突跳动，抽送之间稍微隔得长些就让他有些不适地夹紧了腿。我又没真的对你喊停，鲁路修忿忿不平地想着，试图理直气壮地驳斥回去，舌头却已经不那么听使唤了。

“我、不是，我没——呜！”他断续呻吟着，声音变得黏腻柔软，近乎畏惧地感知着对方的存在，从指尖钳制的力道到坚硬炙热的欲望。朱雀抱住他的大腿，下压了腰身从俯冲的角度干他。没有温吞的试探，也没有礼貌的忍让，在夜色的遮掩下，许多事情都变得比平常更为赤裸直白。鲁路修用肩背抵着翻开的被面，手指胡乱抓挠着柔软的被褥，这无助于他将注意力从身下被反复戳刺贯入的体感上转移开。甚至不需要去刻意碾磨他的前列腺，只需要像这样一次又一次地填入深处、让他的身体被塑造成那份欲望的形状，就足够在让他倍感满足的同时让他逐渐被逼疯了。“肚子里、好热，”他嘶声叫唤着，感到半身的血液都汇聚在下腹处，“好——热，朱雀，我快要……”

他被操射了，垂向腹部的阴茎顶端喷溅出一股浊液，星星点点沾染在他自己的胸腹间。鲁路修仰着头大口喘息，感到与人交媾的部位酸胀不已，快速自愈的能力作用在被操肿的屁股上与停留在他体内的破坏力互相撕扯，刺激得他头皮都连带着发麻。他小声哽咽了一会儿，朱雀还埋在他身体中粗暴耸动，待到他软绵绵地哀叫了几声，才把精液一股脑地灌在了难以用手指掏摸干净的肠道深处。他的腿被松开了，有气无力地弯曲着分倒在两旁。鲁路修伸手摸在自己的下腹处，搭在被操开得太狠还在抽搐钝痛的部位上揉按了几下。朱雀将操过他的阴茎给抽了出去，一言不发地改用手指抠着他还没恢复原状的括约肌。

“……生气了？”在找回自己正常说话的声音之后，鲁路修问。朱雀微微侧过脸，让面部被晕散在房间里的月光给映亮了些，表情显得不那么紧绷了。他的眼睛里跳曜起一星光斑，暗潮平息下去，变作温和的萤火。

“没有。”他说，顿了一顿又扯了下唇角，“如果你是指睡眠被打扰到的那部分，是的。”

“我需要为这点也道一次歉吗？”鲁路修撇着嘴晃了下脑袋，“不过我觉得你刚刚应该发泄够了。”

朱雀还在戳弄他的括约肌，这让他不太方便调整下半身的姿势，所以他也只能自个儿闷着觉得这么摆放双腿看上去会有些不雅。他夹起股间，试图让迅速从松软状态中回复的肠壁吸紧抠在其中的两段指节。朱雀的手指动作停住了，简单地让指尖被牵连在那里。“鲁路修。”他说。

“嗯？”

“不要认为我会淡忘关于你的事情，也不要试图让我那样做。”他低声道，“如果我此前都没有来得及说清楚，这次我告诉你了。”

鲁路修愣了一愣，有一秒困惑于对方是从何时起开始喜欢像这样突然说些郑重得令人不知所措的话语的。像这样听人剖白的感觉并不坏，只是他也不得不以同样认真的态度去应对，有时他会被弄个措手不及。“你真的是在因为这点而难过？”鲁路修苦笑道，“我还以为是因为别的什么呢，比如说，呃，觉得我挂念你的程度其实并不如你挂念我的那样多，所以听我那样讲就会不大高兴……之类的。”

他在说完后直接咬了下自己的舌头，觉得方才的说法有点矫情过头。朱雀没有笑，眼睑颤了一颤，抽手握在了他的臂上。“你也有需要你去操心的麻烦事，我知道的。”朱雀说，舒开的眉梢和唇角隐约翘起的弯弧都没入柔和阴影里，“……我获得的回馈已经足够多了，只要你不对我现在的生存方式进行否认就好。这样就好。”

他咬字的方式当中裹着一点儿微弱的苦闷成分，若非足够了解他，聆听者可能就忽略掉这细小的情绪碎片了。可是不被明说意味着不需被提起，即使那意味着止步不前，或是过于谨慎的隐忍退缩。结果你在一些方面表现得像是通情达理，投入得像是不求回报，但在另一方面就执着得吓人了。鲁路修思索着，觉得这种倾注爱意的方式真是扭曲又沉重。幸好他觉得这样也不赖。

“我明白了。”他轻轻叹息道，“有的时候你还真是……令人吃惊啊。”

不过既然你还会因为我向你投以更多回馈而高兴，那么我还是会自作主张地把它列为必要事项的。鲁路修兀自想着，决定不把这一抉择明示于人。在前路尚不明朗的情况下，过多的期许和承诺都会变得空洞无用，倒不如分散作更多无需提前告知的惊喜——只要不是次次都像这一次的下场这么狼狈就好。鲁路修在坐起身时没忍住龇了会儿牙，扶着后腰按了一按，转念一想又觉得弄成这样也不坏，起码那股子热情和投入程度都是值得称赞的。

他胡思乱想的时候朱雀搂住他的后背，颧骨挤在他的面颊上亲昵地挨蹭了一下。“这次你会停留多久？”男人凑在他耳边问，呼出的气息弄得他耳后的一小块皮肤有点发痒。所以你也不是全不在意回馈的分量问题，鲁路修想。当然了。他随着对方的挨蹭动作也侧过头去，碰到了那个人的呼吸。

“至少不会让你在早上睡醒的时候以为自己只是做了个梦。”他低声道，“这个答案能够让你满意吗？”

我会在这个夜晚亲吻你，他安静地想。我会允许你将更多亲吻回馈给我。它们能留得长些、更长些，足够你铭记到下一回温习的时候。他搂抱着对方的肩膀躺回被褥下方，用无言的厮磨代替了一句晚安。直至近旁的呼吸重新变得平定而悠长，他才缓缓阖拢眼睑，让所有浮游不定的心思都暂时沉寂而下，放任自己在熟悉而令人安心的气息包裹中睡去了。


End file.
